Mini Olympics (complete)
by imitation L
Summary: Kari thought of an idea for Mini olympics. And well, all of the digidestineds will participate in 4 events. Everybody except for Kari have a chance to go for the gold chocolate things. Well, read and find out who is the winner of the first part. Track!
1. Default Chapter Title

MINI OLYMPICS.   
  
TITLE: MINI OLYMPICS.  
  
AUTHOR: SAKURA  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE : hi guys. I thought of the mini Olympics idea when I was watching the opening ceromony. It's sorta weire. Well, I still hope Canada will bring home a few more of those gold medals. and please don't get me wrong or anything. Thanks.  
  
DISCLAMER:I don't own digimon. Happy?  
  
SPECIAL THANKS TO:  
  
KIMARU: THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE ENCOURAGEMENT YOU HAVE GIVEN ME. I LOVE YOUR FICCIES TOO. AND KEEP ON WRITING.  
  
MYSTICAL DREAMER: THANK YOU FOR READING MY FICS. I LOVE YOUR FICS TOO. THEY ROCK. AND KEEP ON WRITING.  
_______________________________________________________  
  
"Hey, Kari. Have you seen the Olympics opening ceromony?"Asked Takeru.  
  
"Tai was watching some cartoon show, so I couldn't see it." Kari replied.  
  
"Tai, at the age of sixteen. Still watching cartoons? Amazing." Izzy cut in.  
  
"Yeah, I know it is pretty weird." Kari replied.  
  
"Well, did you see the opening ceromony?" Asked Kari to Izzy.  
  
"Yes, I have."  
  
"Was it good?"  
  
"So-so."  
  
"Hey, guys. Why are we talking about sports?" Davis cut in.  
  
"We just feel like it. And anyway. Olympics come in every four years. So, it's sorta rare." Takeru replied.  
  
"Well, the only sport that is up to my rate is Soccer. And I don't think that's in the Olympics." Davis said with sacarsm.  
  
"Acturelly Davis, they do have soccer." Kari replied.  
  
Davis steaming up.  
  
"Well, whatever. I am going home to play with my dollies." Davis said.  
  
"Oh, no. Did I say that out loud." Davis said using one hand covering his mouth.  
  
Izzy, Takeru and Kari tried to cover their mouth up. But, instead. They burst out laughing.  
  
"You, Davis. plays with........ dollies." Izzy was bursting.  
  
"Fine. Be that way." Davis was stomping away.  
  
"You know what. I bet if I challenged you in a game of soccer. You would loose. T.A." Davis challenged.  
  
"Really."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Izzy and Kari stopped laughing.   
  
"That's not techinally fair. Davis. Since your sport is Soccer. And T.K.'s sport is basketball. Well. it's not going to work."  
  
"No, Izzy. It's okay. I can take him on." Takeru replied.  
  
"Oh, really. Mr.Smarty pants."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Hey, wait a sec guys. I have a great idea!"  
  
"Huh." Davis said.  
  
"Well, since you guys are gonna challenge each other. We could have like a mini olympics."  
  
"That's a great idea. Kari." Davis said shotting Kari a smile.  
  
"What do you think. T.K." Kari asked.  
  
"It's possible. And I say great." Takeru replied.  
  
"Okay, then it's settled. I'll tell the others." Kari said heading for her apartment building.  
  
"Well, bye. Kari. I am gonna tell Matt and Cody." T.K. called.  
  
"Okay, I'll tell Tai." Kari shouted.  
  
"I'll tell Joe and Yolei." Izzy called.  
  
"Who do I tell?" Davis wondered.  
  
"Nobody. You're not importanted enough." Kari teased.  
  
While, everyone was going home. Davis just stood there. Looking insulted until. Kari called out.  
  
"Hey, get going. Davis. We got work to do."   
  
Right away. Davis looked brightened. "Okay, Kari. I do whatever you say."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
There was alot of planning for the mini Olympics. Since, Kari thought of the idea. She got to be the planning person. Like, what kind of sports and stuff like that. Now at the meeting of the first annual Mini Olympics.  
  
"Let Kari be the planning person. Say Aye." Tai said.  
  
"Aye." Davis said.  
  
"Aye." Takeru said.  
  
"Aye." Matt said.  
  
"Aye." Yolei said.  
  
"Aye." Said Cody.  
  
"Aye." Said Izzy.  
  
"Aye." Tai said.  
  
"Aye." Joe said.  
  
"Aye." Mimi said.  
  
"Aye." Sora said.  
  
"Well, thanks you guys for voting me in. I'll work my hardest." Kari felt proud. And then Davis began clapping.  
  
"Wait, do we even have any ideas yet?" Cody asked.  
  
"I have some ideas." Kari added.  
  
"Go ahead." Tai replied.  
  
"Well, since we can't really afford some real golden meldals.I could get some that are chocolate and looks like gold. how's that?" Kari suggested.  
  
"That's great." T.K. said.  
  
"Yeah, surperb." Davis added.  
  
"I could get some from my families convient store." Yolei commented.  
  
"Okay." Cody said.  
  
"Well, the next is I have a few sports I have in mind." Kari said.  
  
"Sports? But, my beautiful hair......." Matt complained.  
  
"Stop it. It's not that valuable. And anyway. we could get you some hair gel." Davis replied.  
  
(Sigh.) Matt.  
  
"Okay, as I was saying. How about, Soccer, basketball. track and I don't really know yet." Kari said.  
  
"How about who can shop faster." (Guess who that was)  
  
"And what about Tennis." Sora suggested.  
  
"Tennis is good. But, maybe not shopping." Kari said.  
  
"What, no shopping. I am not competing." Mimi said angrily.  
  
"Well, sorry. You could well keep score, how's that." Kari suggested.  
  
"I guess that's okay. As long as I have sun tan lotion with me."  
  
"Well, okay. soccer, basketball, Tennis and track." Tai said.  
  
"Well, today's meeting comes to an end now. Well, our first competition begins next Saturday at 8:00 Am in the morning. Mimi." Kari said looking at Mimi.  
  
"What, I need my beauty sleep."  
  
"And my hair doesn't stay up by it self you know." Matt complained.  
  
"Well, too bad." Tai said with scarsm.  
  
FAST FORWARD TO NEXT SATURDAY. 8 AM.  
  
"Is everyone here?" Kari was looking profensional with a whistle in her hand.  
  
"Yup. even Mimi and Matt. I've never seen his hair flat before." Tai was laughing his head off.  
  
"Shut it. your hair isn't all that great either." Matt replied.  
  
"What, my hair. Look at yours. It's all well.......... Flat.(ha ha ha)" Tai commented.  
  
"While, they're fighting. We'll start out first round of sports." Kari was blowing on her whistle.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Huh."  
  
Matt and Tai was on the grass riping each others hair.  
  
"Stop now." Kari was yelling.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Yeah, sorry. sis."  
  
"Now, that's better." Kari was looking good.  
  
"The first sport is let's see. Track." Kari called out.  
  
"What, I don't have my good shoes here. These are just well runners." Mimi complained.  
  
"Yeah, if we have to do this. I can at least get something nice to wear." Mimi again.  
  
"Okay, everyone. Shut up and listen to me." Kari shouted.  
  
Right away. Everyone was quiet.  
  
"Everyone get in line. I will give you a number. number 1 and 2 will be the first ones to get ready for track. I will wave a flag. One lap and it's finish line. Understood?" Kari was sounding more like a coach then a kid.  
  
"Understood." Said 10 people.  
  
Kari start passing out numbers.  
  
"What, I got 9, that's a sucky number." (Matt)  
  
"Alright, seven, see, T.A. Kari likes me more." (Davis)  
  
" What, one? I have to run first? " (Mimi)  
  
"Hey, I'll trade with you. Mimi."(Cody)  
  
"Well, I guess I deserve six" (Sora)  
  
"FIVE?" (Yoei)  
  
"Whatever." (Tai)  
  
"Whatever." (Izzy)  
  
" I can't run. I don't have my emergency supplies for running here." Joe complained. " And I am number TWO!"  
  
"Well, you have all complained about your number now. And Cody give the one back to Mimi. And T.K. you're number 10." Kari said.  
  
"Joe Kido and Mimi Tachikawa will be the first people running." Kari yelled loudly.  
  
"Sheesh. coach. we heard you already." Mimi was brushing her hair.  
  
(Pretending didn't hear Mimi.)  
  
"Now, Joe and Mimi get to the line. When I wave the green flag. You will get ready and start running. You hear me." Kari said.  
  
"Yes." Said two very glumy people.  
  
Joe and Mimi walked to the line slowly. And Kari began waving her flag.  
  
"Three, Two, One. GO!" Kari was practilly screaming.  
  
Joe was running really hard, but, Mimi was just standing there brushing her long pink hair.  
  
"Get going, Tachikawa. Or I'll take your pink nail polish away from your bag." Kari called.  
  
Mimi was out in a flash. And guess what. She won.  
  
All the digidestineds including Mimi was in a shock.  
  
"Um, and the first winner is.............. Mimi Tachikawa." Kari barely got those words out.  
  
"Now, Kamiya, give my nail polish." Mimi was steaming.  
  
"Shesh. I didn't even take your nail polish." Kari looking annoyed.  
  
"Now, Mimi and number 3 who is Izzy will run." Kari was about to wave her flag.  
  
"Three, Two, One and Go." Kari called out.  
  
Izzy was never really good in sports. But, it would be embrassing not to beat Mimi. So, he was running really well fast. But, Mimi on the other hand was trying hard too. Not I am going to get my nail polish hard. But, just. Oh, well whatever hard.   
  
"And the winner issssssssssss Koushiro Izzy Izumi." Kari called.  
  
"Why did you have to say our full name?" Asked Izzy after the run.  
  
"Well, I just felt like it." Kari said.  
  
"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSS. I don't have to run no more." Mimi was running every where.  
  
"Koushiro Izzy Izumi and Taichi Tai Kamiya get to the line now." Kari called.  
  
"Three, Two, One. And Go."   
  
"You are going down.Kamiya."   
  
"Huh, you don't say that often." Tai was wondering.  
  
But, before Tai could finish. Izzy was already running like the wind.  
  
"Hey, that was cheating. Izumi." Tai yelled.  
  
"No, it's not."  
  
"Yes, it is."  
  
"No, it's not."  
  
"Yes, it is."  
  
"Well, whatever. I am already done. HaHa, Kamiya. And you said you were good at these things." Izzy was looking directly at Tai.  
  
"What, I want a rematch." Tai was complaining.  
  
"Sorry, bro. I can't do that. I waved the flag. And well, Izzy tricked you." Kari was sighing.  
  
"What, you're not my sis." Tai was still breathing really fast.  
  
"Sorry. Tai I'll make it up to you." Kari said.  
  
"Fine." Tai mummered.  
  
"Yeah, I won. I am the champion. Who's the man. I am the man." Izzy was saying that to well...... himself. And everyone else raise an eyebrow.  
  
"What, I meant was. Uh, I won." Izzy was embrassed.  
  
"Okay, Koushiro Izumi and...... Miyako (I dunno her last name)." Kari called out.  
  
"You're going down. Izumi." Yolei was glaring at Izzy.  
  
"No, guess what, you're going down." Izzy glared back.  
  
"Three, two, one and........go."  
  
Izzy and Yolei was out in a flash. You've never seen two people run so fast. Well. let's say it was a......... win for the girl.  
  
"What, this can't be." Izzy said.  
  
"Sorry, Izumi. I think your you can run and I'll just peretend running shoes are out of batteries." Yolei gave a evil grin.  
  
"Damn. I knew those cheap batteries were bad." Izzy said.  
  
"Haha, who's the woman now." Yolei said.  
  
"Huh?" wondered Kari.  
  
"Uh, I didn't say that out loud did I?" Yolei wondered.  
  
"Yup."  
  
Embrassed look on Yolei's face.  
  
"Now, it's Miyako and.............. Sora Takenouchi." Kari was getting good at this.  
  
"Sorra?" Mummured Yolei.  
  
"Yes, your worst night mare. Or would that be day mare." Sora evily grined.  
  
"Okay, on your marks get set and............. GO."   
  
Sora raced like Biyomon. and Yolei raced like Hawkmon. Who's gonna take the win. Sora passed the finish line first.   
  
"Yes, Sora Takenouchi takes the win, And the crowd cheers for Sora. Go sora they were saying." Sora yelled.  
  
"Oh, puleasz." Yolei was looking blue.  
  
"Now, Sora and................. Davis Motomiya."   
  
"I won't let you down. Kari.And autographs after the race please." Davis was saying.  
  
"What, Davis. You, little squirt win against the mighty Sora. Oh, pulez." Sora really need an attitude adjutment.  
  
"Three, two one and GO."   
  
Sora and Davis raced each other. Davis was breathing hard half the round. Oh, and there he is stopping to catch his breath and signaling someone to send him water and no one moves. And Sora stops and wait until Davis is finally ready. And there he goes running towards the finish line which Sora has already crossed.  
  
"Oh, Kari, I am a worthless piece of waste. I have let you down." Davis said. Oh, no you haven't. You are brave the way you are. Davis thought how she would sound.  
  
"Whatever. Davis. And anyway you haven't let me down. I suspected you were gonna lose. So, whatever."  
  
"And the winner is Sora again."  
  
Sora took a drink and saw her new competor Cody......... (dum, dum, dum)  
  
"Will, Sora and Cody take the stand please."  
  
"Okay, get ready, get set and............ Go."   
  
Cody was off in a blast. Although he's shorter then Sora. But, he can really run. Go, Cody Go, Cody. The crowd was wild. And who will cross the finish line first. Yesssssssss, the mighty Sora again. Unbeatable. Or is it.  
  
"Yes, the mighty Sora strikes again."  
  
"Well, good game Sora."  
  
"Yeah, Cody, you tried."  
  
"I never was good at these things."  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
Sora sits down and glances at the next competor. Matt. He doesn't have a chance against Sora.   
  
"Sora, rest for a while. And then race." Kari said.  
  
"Thanks. But, I think I can take Matt on now."  
  
"Okay, it's your choice."  
  
"Well, Yamato Ishida and Sora Takenouchi to the line please."  
  
Matt glares at Sora, Sora glares back.  
  
"GET READY, GET SET AND.......... GO."  
  
Matt wasn't moving. But, Sora was really slowly. She could win anyway aganinst Matt. But, suddenly Kari called out.  
  
"Get going Ishida, or your um, hair gel gets it."  
  
Matt was faster then a bullet. Sora didn't even see him passing by. But, some how he won. And it was caugh on film.  
  
Sora joggs to the finish line. and say  
  
"What? How, No why you Matt?"  
  
"Like you said some of us got it. And some of us don't"  
  
"Now, it's a brothely battle. T.K. againt Matt."  
  
"Who will take the stand."   
  
"who's doing the broad cast?" Asked Kari.  
  
"Uh, sorry. Just wanted to make it more exciting." Izzy said.  
  
"Oh, it's okay. It's sorta cool. keep going." Kari gave a thumbs up at Izzy.  
  
"The crowd is quiet while Matt and Takeru gets to the line." (Izzy)  
  
"Kari waves the flags and both of them shot out like bolts of lighting. Oh, wait, only one. It's only T.K. racing. Where's Matt.(Tai handing paper to Izzy.) Have just received information from good friend Tai here. Matt is now at the bath room fixing his hair. So, Takeru automatically wins." Izzy said.  
  
"Wow, I won. Yes!!!!!!!"  
  
"Congrats." Kari said puting a golden chocolate medal on his chest and gave him a kiss on the cheek and whispered." I knew you were gonna win."  
  
"Okay, Kari I am ready."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I am ready to run now. I fixed my hair. SO, if I win. I would look good."  
  
The others was laughing their head off. But, Matt didn't know what was going on Until Tai explained it to him on the way home."  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Heck, this is one long fic. I wrote it in like 1 hour or so. Well, stay toon for the next part. Who will win the meadls I wonder. Hey. Oh, Review please.  



	2. Default Chapter Title

  
TITLE: MINI OLYMPICS PART 2  
  
AUTHOR: SAKURA  
  
A/N: WELL, ANOTHER BORING STAYING HOME WHILE EVERYONE'S HAVING FUN DAY AGAIN. IT'S OKAY, THERE ARE NOT HAVING FUN ANYWAY. IT'S RAINING. WELL, I'VE JUST SUMMIT MINI OLYMPICS THIS MORNING. WELL, I HOPE ALL YOU LIKED IT. IF YOU HAVEN'T READ IT. IT'S SORTA FUNNY IN MY KINDA WAY. WELL. THANKS AND REVIEW PLEASE.  
  
DISCLAMER: HI YA ALL. I DON'T OWN DIGIMON SO DON'T SUE ME. PLEASE!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
"Get up Kari."  
  
"huh, is that you Tai?"  
  
"Yes, now get up."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you have to."  
  
"Okay, what are we having for breakfast."  
  
"What, you didn't know you slep past breakfast and lunch. it's 3 pm in the afternoon."  
  
"What?" Kari said pushing Tai out of her room.  
  
"What are you doing?"   
  
"I need to get dressed, and you get out." Kari screamed.  
  
"Well, I saved you today."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Mom and dad was wondering where you were. Should I tell them you were sleeping? Or I don't say anything at all." Tai grinned evily.  
  
"Okay, fine, I'll do whatever you want.(Kari's parents love getting up early. so you know.)"  
  
"Well, I do need some thing for my............."  
  
"Tai dear, it's your snack time." His mom called out.  
  
"Alright, it's cookies and yogurt today, And I get you later." Tai grinned at Kari.  
  
"What?" Kari was wondering what was going on.  
  
Kari got dressed quickly.  
  
"Uh, hi mom and dad." Kari said it like a piece of wood.  
  
"Dear, what were you doing in your room the whole day." Kari's mom asked.  
  
"I was reading some very intresting books. (yeah, that's it. Books.)" Kari lied.  
  
"Oh, what you read?" Her dad asked.  
  
"Oh, you know. Books."  
  
"What kind of books, they are asking." Tai repeated.  
  
"Well, I read some libaray books. They were really good." Kari lied again.  
  
"Oh, okay, dear if you don't want to tell us what you were reading. That's okay." Her mom said.  
  
"Huh, you mean I don't have to tell you what I read?" Kari wondered.  
  
"Don't push it sis." Tai whispered.  
  
"Yeah, okay." Kari whispered back.  
  
"Well, bye guys." Kari walked away like a piece of wood.  
  
(Okay, I know that didn't have anything to do with the olympics. But, I just wrote it for some reason.)  
  
FAST FORWARD TO THE NEXT SATURDAY.  
  
This time, Kari knew she will be doing a lot of screaming and yelling. She got a microphone from Izzy.   
  
"Okay, eveyone. I want you to line up by height." Kari yelled into the mic.  
  
"Huh?" said 10 people.  
  
"Now." Kari screamed.  
  
Quickly 10 people scrambled in a line by their height.  
  
"Okay, that's better. Now, I will again give you a number. Today's event will be Soccer. The 2 numbers I will call will get to the field. Who ever scores the first goal wins. And Izzy I would like you to be the broadcast guy again." Kari said farely quiet.  
  
"Okay, remember your number now. Taichi Kamiya number five. Sora Takenouchi number eight. Yamato Ishida number seven, Takeru Takaishi number six,Mimi Tachikawa number three. Joe Kido number four.Miyako number one. Iori number nine. And Daisuke Motomiya number two." Kari screamed in to the mic.  
  
"What about me? " Izzy asked.  
  
"Well, didn 't I say you were gonna be the broadcas guy."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, you are. so, you don't have to participate."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Okay, now get in to a line by your numbers."  
  
Again nobody moved. Untill..........  
  
"NOW." Kari yelled.(Sorry, Kari fans. She have to sound more like a coach.)  
  
All of the digidestineds scrambled in to a line.   
  
"Now, I will call your number and name and get to the field."  
  
Nobody spoke.  
  
"Will,Miyako number one and Yamato number seven get to the field now."  
  
Well, Miyako wasn't complaining that much. But, Matt was.  
  
"Kari, okay, why don't I forefit now. So, I won't ruin my hair. It's really valuable you know. If this gets out I don't use gel. And my hair's flat like a Izzy's. I will be the laughing stock of the whole school."  
  
"Get going.NOW!"  
  
Well, Matt did just what Kari had said. Yolei and Matt got to the field quickly. Kari dropped the soccer ball on the field and blew her whistle.  
  
"Well, folks. this is tough game. Yolei have successfuly goten the ball. Why, is she gonna shoot. Wait, what's that. That's Matt. He wanted the chocolate so bad that he hit the ball with guess what folks. His very valuable hair. Matt have retrieved the ball. There he goes with Yolei following him . Matt took no second thought. There he goes. And he shoots. And he misses. Yolei catches the ball and run towards the net. She again tried to shoot. But, failed miserbaly. But, Matt wasn't able to retrieved the ball. Yolei again tried to shoot. And she successfully got it in. Well, folks. it's one tought two minute game. And Yolei have won!"  
  
"Well, thanks Yolei for winning. So, I don't have to hurt my hair no more." Matt said.  
  
"Uh, yeah, no prob." Yolei was really confused.  
  
"Now, I would like Yolei and Mimi to the field please." Kari yelled.  
  
"Okay, Kari."Yolei was looking enthousiastic.  
  
"Okay. (whistle blowing, drops the ball.)" Kari yelled.  
  
"Well, folks, this one isn't as exciting as the last one. Mimi will not touch the ball. Wait, what was that. a lighting bolt? No, to my amusement it's Mimi trying hard to get the ball. But, Yolei have stopped her successfully and ruins her hair. Yolei learned from the last game. Not to stop and think. But, Mimi is mad. No one ruins my hair. She quote. Well, I guess no one should. Mimi ran so fast. You couldn't see her. She stopped Yolei and evily grinned. She took the ball from her and shoots. And guess what. Mimi Tachikawa have successfully goten the ball into the net. Now, me Izzy will personally congruallate her. Wait, where she go. Uh, I have just recieved info from Tai. He said, she's in the bathroom. Brushing her hair. Well, I guess, me Izzy will just have to congrullate her later."   
  
"That was great." Kari said to Mimi after she came out of the bathroom."  
  
"Well, I guess that was pretty cool. Now, I am gonna destroy Yolei's hari." Mimi said.  
  
"Acturely, you done that too. Look." Kari said pointing at Yolei.  
  
Her hair was so tangley.  
  
"Ewwwwwwww." Mimi screamed.  
  
"Well, you could scream later. We got another game going on." Kari yelled at Mimi.  
  
"Okay, whatever."  
  
"I would like Mimi number three and Tai number five get to the field please." Kari said.  
  
"What, I can't compete againt Tai. He'll pull my hair." Mimi complained.  
  
"Well, heres a hint. use this." Kari said handing her a barret.  
  
"Fine. I will race. And I shall win."  
  
"Y-O-U A-R-E G-O-I-N-G D-O-W-N." Mimi splled.  
  
"Huh, Mimi, I am really bad at spelling."  
  
"Okay, everyone. Get ready. (Whistle blowing. dropping the ball)" Kari said.  
  
"Well, Tai sure is fast. He past Mimi quickly. But, Mimi was fighting back. Even though she's trying to not to scream. Well, this game is short. Well, Mimi was trying to not to scream. Tai already scored."  
  
"What, Tai. you you you............."  
  
"Sorry, Mimi, may the best man win." grins evily.  
  
"Well, congrats. I didn't want to win all that much."  
  
"Okay, I am glad that you didn't take this all so serioes."  
  
"yeah, whatever." Mimi was already out of sight.  
  
"Okay, Tai and Sora get to the field now." Kari yelled  
  
Tai and Sora quickly arrived at the field. They stared each other evily in the eye.  
  
Whistle blowing. Kari drops the ball.  
  
"Well, folks another great beginning. Sora quickly retrieved the ball. Tai chase after. But, he wasn't very intrested. Oh, well. Back to Sora. Sora have gotten the ball successfully. Well, almost. When, Tai again try to get the ball from Sora. But, she was smart. She had a trick up her sleeves. She kicked the ball so high. I couldn't even see it. Oh, well. Wait. The ball falls down quickly. Sora hit the ball with her head. Tai tried to kick it. But, instead fell down on the floor. Sora quickly dribbled the ball near the net. And she kicked it. And it went in. Sora won. YEA! I am going over to have an interview with Tai."  
  
"Well, Tai. What did you think of the game."  
  
"Well, I guess I didn't try hard enough. But, she was a girl. She couldn't just come over and beat me. Well, I still have to admit she was good." Tai said.  
  
"Thanks. Tai." Izzy said.  
  
"Okay, Sora, if you defeat four more people. You shall get the gold. Are you ready for your next challenge. Which Kari shall annouce in a sec."  
  
"Ready, Sora. The next competor is Takeru. Who won a gold medal in track. Are you ready?" Kari yelled in to the mic.  
  
"Yes, T.K. he may be good at running. But, you know he still won because, well, Matt was in the bathroom." Sora said with full confidence.  
  
But, T.K. wasn't looking all that friendly.   
  
"Will, Sora and T.K. get to the field please." Kari yelled.  
  
Sora and T.K. jogged over to the field. Whistle blown. Dropped the ball. And the game has started.  
  
"Well, the crowd is quiet. Sora was standing there staring at the grass. What was going on. Takeru stopped. and stared at Sora. Sora quickly kicked the ball towards the net. Well, what a good trick. T.K. ran quickly infront of the net. Just as Sora was about to kick. T.K. blocked her and caught the ball with his um very unusual with his hat. He dumps the ball out and began kicking towards the net. Is he gonna score. T.K. looks at Sora who is running like crazy. T.K. kicks and lost a shoe. Huh, T.K. walks around looking for his other shoe which Kari got. Kari threw his shoe to T.K. And the game was still on. T.K. ran after Sora like the wind. She was about to kick. when T.K. triped and block the ball. He got up and began running towards the net with the ball. He kicks and he scores. Ladies and Gentlemen, Takeru finally saved the ball and won." Izzy said in to the mic.  
  
"Congrats, T.K. I knew you would win." Kari said to T.K.  
  
"Well, I sorta knew too." T.K. flashed a cool smile back.  
  
"Well, you're going down, T.K." Davis said.  
  
"Oh, yeah?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I don't know. I'll think up something later."  
  
"Well, Will T.K. and Davis get to the field please."  
  
"You're going down. Takaishi."  
  
"No way. You are going down. Motomiya."  
  
Kari blow the whistle and dropped the soccer ball.  
  
"Well, two mortal enemies are on the field. face to face. Who shall take the win. And let's find out. There goes Davis. he have goten the ball first. But, T.K. is right behind him. T.K. ran faster and got infront of Davis. He have grinned evily and kicked the ball side ways. Davis quote. What? Well, cheering fans for Takeru are over here. They are really excited. But,for Davis? None. Davis ran as fast as he could by Takeru. But, T.K. was fast too. He shoot. and the Takeru scores." Izzy yelled into the mic.  
  
"Hey, Izzy. A little quieter please. We could hear you without the mic. So, a little quieter please!" Tai said.  
  
"Oh, sorry. Tai." Izzy replied.  
  
"HUH!" Davis galanced at Takeru.  
  
"Good game, T.K." Kari said.  
  
"Yeah, thanks." T.K. flashed a smile at Kari.  
  
"Hey, T.A. I want a rematch." Davis yelled.  
  
"I can't hear you. Daiske."  
  
"WEll, too bad."  
  
"Okay, now for the next contestant against Takeru Takaishi is.......... Joe Kido." Kari smiled.  
  
"What, I can't win. I don't wanna win. Well. um. T.K. can win automaticaly." Joe said nervoesly.  
  
"C'mon, Joe. it's okay. really easy game." Kari conferted him.  
  
"Well, I am still not playing." Joe looking angry and frightened.  
  
"Please................" Kari asked sweetly.  
  
"Oh, alright." Joe said.  
  
"Okay, would Joe Kido and Takeru Takaishi get to the field please."  
  
Joe walked to the field like a proud solider. But, he was really frightened inside. But, he still went and played.  
  
Whistle blown. Drops the ball.  
  
"Well, the game has begun. Joe, what is he doing. He has closed his eyes and kick. Lucky for him he kicked the ball not T.K. Well, He uncovered his eyes now. And I think he's enjoying the game. T.K. ran past Joe and kicked the ball side ways. T.K. has caught the ball with his head and was about to shoot. When, Joe went infront of him. Surprisingly. He blocked it with him arm.(They can do whatever in this game. But, just not with hands) Joe start kicking the ball towards the net. He shoots but, it was covered by T.K. He dribbles the soccer ball towards the net again. But, Joe blocked him and he kicked and he scores! Very surprising. Joe has won. If Joe keeps this up. He shall be the winner!" Izzy said.  
  
"Well, good game, Joe." T.K. said shaking his hand.  
  
"Yeah. I never knew I would be good at a sport. And I beat you. Yea."  
  
"Don't rub it in. Joe."  
  
"oh, sorry."  
  
"Hey, Joe, are you ready for anther round. If you win. You get the medal." Kari said.   
  
"I am ready." Joe replied with full confidence.  
  
"The next contstant is Cody. He shall challenge Joe." Kari said.  
  
"Good luck. Joe."  
  
"Same to you too."  
  
"Joe and Cody have walked to the field slowly. This last game depends on who wins the medal. Well. there they go. Cody have successfully retrieved the ball. He kicked it past Joe very smartly. I guess those Kendo practices really worked. Joe ran quickly by Cody. He didn't try to get the ball. But, he just stopped. Why. I Izzy wonder. Well, there must be some reason. Well, whatever. the game is still on. Joe ran infront of Cody and kicked it.But, unluckily. it hit the door post. Oh, well. There goes Cody giving the ball one last kick. And Cody won. Unbelievable. but, Cody won." Izzy yelled.  
  
"Well, what do you think. Cody winning this gold medal." Izzy asked.  
  
"Well,I enjoyed the game very much. And Joe. you did great too!" Cody smiled.  
  
"Thank you very much." Izzy smiled.  
  
"And this Koushiro Izzy Izumi reporting." Izzy said it to a imaginery carmera.  
  
"Congratulation, Cody, you did great." Kari said giving him his medal.  
But, when he put it in his hands. It started to melt. And Kari gave him another Chocolate medal.  
  
"Thanks so much to all." Cody smiled proudly."  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Well, what ya think. It's sorta lame. but, I can't help it. I think part of it is sorta funny. But, some are just annoying. Oh, well. I can't help it. I am a kid. Well, thanks for reading and write an review please. 


	3. Default Chapter Title

  
*********Mini Olympics Part 3 ***************  
  
Author's note: Thankyou soooooooooooooooo much to all those who read and review my fics. I just feel so encouraged and you know how often I feel like that. Probably never. Well, anyway. I want to say Thanks sooooo much! ^_^  
  
Special thanks:  
  
To: Kimaru, I would like to say you encourage me alot. To get to my computer often and write a fic. I am really getting lazy these days. hehe. And your fics are really great.  
  
To: Mystical_Dreamer, I also like to say thanks to you for encouraging me too. I love your fics too. And keep on writing.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own digimon or any of the chracters. But, it would be cool if I did.  
  
There will be a few changes in the fics. No more Tennis and Basketball. But, instead, I would like to put in Swimming and gymnastics. No body knows that. It would be really funny!!  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Hey, Cody. I so can not believe you won!" Davis commented.  
  
"Are you jealous?" Asked Cody  
  
"No, never!" Davis yelled.  
  
"Wow, even though this is chocolate, I still feel very proud!" Cody said glancing down at his medal. Which is about to melt.  
  
"Hey, Cody. Do you think I'll win one of those things?" Davis asked.  
  
"I don't know." Cody was trying to prevent the chocolate from melting.  
  
"Do you think Kari's gonna give a kiss if I acutrelly won?" Davis wondered outloud.  
  
"Nah." Cody replied. He has stored his medal in a special bag which is like a small fridge.  
  
"What do you mean. Nah?" Asked Davis.  
  
"Well, it's really obvious that Kari should be with T.K. So, really. get out of their personally life." Cody said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, here's my house. I gota go!" Cody yelled climbing the stairs.  
  
"Bye!" Davis yelled back.  
  
"Bye."  
  
Cody will never eat the chocolate. But, it will go bad eventurelly. And chocolate is one of Cody's favourite food. So, he decided to keep the wrapper. Cause, it looks like a real medal. Cody carefully began peeling his chocolate. He ate it quickly. And save the golden wrapper. The chocolate's cover looked as it hasn't even been touched.  
  
At Tai's house now.  
  
"Hey, Tai why did you lose to Sora?" Asked Kari.  
  
"Huh, that's none of your business."  
  
"C'mon, you're hiding something. Taichi Kamiya." Kari said.  
  
"Okay, I'll tell you. but, if you blabbed it out. I'll kill you!" Tai sounded serious.  
  
"Okay, I promise. I cross my heart. hope to die. stick a needle in my eye!" Kari said.  
  
"That's better."  
  
"Get on with it!" Kari was really anxcious.  
  
"Okay, I lost on purpose." Tai said quietly.  
  
"Why?" Kari wondered.  
  
"Because.................. I have a major crush on Sora!" Tai blurted out. Now he began blushing.  
  
"What, you have a crush on Sora. That's........ I don't know. Have you told her yet?" Asked Kari.  
  
"No." Tai was still blushing. He felt someone was watching him  
  
"Why, don't you. Are you too shy?" Asked Kari.  
  
"YES, well, maybe I'll tell her after the race tomorrow."  
  
"That's a good idea. And you may win something." Kari teased.  
  
"And anyway what's the sport for tomorrow anyway?" Asked Tai.  
  
"Let's just say. Gym!" Kari smiled.  
  
"What, could it be what I think it is. That sport where people have to wear tights and flip around alot?" Asked Tai.  
  
"Wow, you're good. It is. It's called GYMNASTICS!" Kari grinned evily.  
  
"What? I can't do gymnastics!" Tai screamed.  
  
"Too bad. I've already set it. HA" Kari went to her room and closed the door.  
  
"I am dead." Tai was looking a little green.  
  
Sora's place now.  
  
Well, Sora isn't really in her place right now. She's at well let's just say at Tai's house. Doing what? Spying! She brought Mimi alone too. Because, Sora have a crush on Tai. And he doesn't know it yet. And Mimi suggested spying on him.  
  
"Oh, my god!" cried Sora.  
  
"I know. He like you too!" Mimi said   
  
"I wonder, if he knew I was outside listening to everything she was telling Kari." Sora was really excited.  
  
Sora and Mimi had hide outside. Acturelly the door in the kitchen and how they get in there. Well, I think they got in because, I don't know they're smart? Okay, they got in because, the Kamiya's have a spare key under the door mat!  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" Tai suddenly asked. And he was still blushing.  
  
"Uh, we were just in need of um, flour?" Smiled Sora sweetly.  
  
"Flour?" Tai looking suspicous.  
  
"Yeah." Sora said.  
  
"Acturelly, Sora and I are here spying on you." Mimi wasn't going zig zags.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, Sora has a huge crush on you." Mimi blabbed and realized it about two secs later.  
  
"Oh." That's all Tai could say right now.  
  
"And that we know that you have a crush on Sora." Mimi blabbed again. But, she just said it. Didn't bother to realize her mistake.  
  
"Oh." Tai blushed again.  
  
Sora began blushing and Mimi let them outside to have an alone moment.  
  
"Hi." Said Sora nervoursly.  
  
"He-llo." Tai said feeling as nervous as Sora.  
  
"I've liked you for a long time. Tai." Sora suddenly blurted.  
  
"Yeah, me too. But, I never knew how to tell you." Tai said shyly.  
  
"I know how you feel."  
  
"And I also wanted to do this for a long time." Tai said. He leaned over and kissed Sora.   
  
"Me too!" Sora smiled. But, they didn't know Kari and Mimi was watching this whole thing.  
  
FAST FORWARD TO THE NEXT DAY.  
  
"Well, today we have the swimming thing." Said Davis.  
  
"No, we have gymnastics" Asked Kari.  
  
"What?" Davis is looking a little green.  
  
"Too bad. You guys all have to do it. Except for Me and Izzy." Kari grinned.  
  
After all the digidestineds arrived. They all look unhappy when Kari brake the news to them.  
  
"Well, today's event is gonna be............ gymnastics." Kari announced.  
  
She could hear groans everywhere.  
  
"But, I need 2 people to be the judge. The two lucky people will be......... Takeru and Cody." Kari said.  
  
"Gee, thanks Kari." Said Cody.  
  
"Well, I picked the name out of a hat." Kari explained.  
  
Davis is a little steamy right now.  
  
"Okay, let's let the game begin. The first things you guys have to do is a cartwheel. The first contestant will be Matt !" Kari cried out.  
  
"Why do I have to the first?" Complained Matt.  
  
"Well, sorry. I picked your name. And you're it." Kari smiled broadly.  
  
Matt stepped on the mat. and was getting ready to do a cartwheel.  
  
"What if I fall on my hair?" He asked.  
  
"Don't worry. WE have plenty of gel." Yolei said.  
  
"Okay." Matt said nervosly  
  
"Well, I don't think Matt had any lessons on gymnastic. But, he do look like he knows what he's doing. Oh, there he goes. a 180 degrees perfect cartwheel. I wondered where he learned that. Okay, his score is......... 10, 10 and 10. Well, congrats Matt, for getting a perfect 30 points." Izzy said in to the Mic.  
  
"What's next?" Asked Matt  
  
"You have to do a back flip and you're done!" Kari called out.  
  
"Okay, I'll stick up like a man." Matt said with full of energy.  
  
"Okay, folks. Yamato Ishida have stepped on the mat. Wow, half a back flip. (Bang) Unluckily, Matt fell on his back. Ouch, that must have hurt. Mimi went and help Matt up. Oh, he's waving. that means he's okay. Let's see the score from our judges. 8.9,9.0 and 9.0. The judges have given good scores for his braveness. Congrats Matt. Your total score is......56.9." Izzy said in an annoucer voice.  
  
"Now, I am going over to Matt and ask how did he know how to do a cartwheel."  
Izzy said.  
  
"Well, Matt. very impressive on the Cartwheel." Izzy said.  
  
"Thanks. I had some practice when I was like 6 or something." Matt replied.  
  
"Well, that was really surprising how you did that. And does your back hurt?" Asked Izzy.  
  
"No, it doesn't hurt. Aand thanks for asking." Matt felt his back.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Will, Mimi will be the next contestant." Kari called out.  
  
"Well, Mimi has stepped on the mat. Okay. she's gonna do a cartwheel. Wow, what a great Cartwheel. A perfecto cartwheel. (blushing) Well, let's see the scores from our judges. 10,10 and a 10. Well, congrats. Mimi. And she is very please with her self. Okay, she getting ready for a back flip. Let's see if she can get three perfect 10s again. Oh,Mimi flipped. But, not all the way. That must hurt. falling on your head. Well, she still tried. And the scores are...........9.0,9.0 and a 9.0. She is in the lead with 0.1 point in front of Matt. I am gonna see how she's feeling." Izzy said.  
  
"Congrats, Mimi, you're in the lead." Izzy said.  
  
"Thanks." Rubbing her head.  
  
"Well, how is your head?" Asked Izzy.  
  
"It doesn't hurt very much. Just a little!" Mimi said still rubbing her head.  
  
"Thanks for your time." Said Izzy.  
  
"Okay, everyone, Davis is the next contestant."  
  
"Moi?" Asked Davis.  
  
"Yes, Davis." Kari said.  
  
"Okay." Davis looking green again.  
  
"Will Davis make it? Well, that's the question, and let's find out the answer. Davis began to do a cartwheel. And wait. No, he's signaling someone. It's Kari. I can't hear what they are saying. But, oh well. Kari has made a face to Davis. And Davis will swallow his fear and do a cartwheel. Okay, yes, he's acturelly doing it. Oh, no. he fell flat on his face. Is he okay, well, I don't think anyone went over and see if he's okay? Well, anyway, here are the scores 7.9,7.9 and 6.0. well, a bad start. if he works hard. he might get better scores on the Back flip. But, I don't think so."  
  
"Are you okay?" Asked Izzy.  
  
"What, who are you?" Davis asked.  
  
"huh, will you be able to do the next event?" Asked Izzy.  
  
"I don't think so." Davis replied.  
  
"Okay, so he can't do it no more. Okay, you have to get off the mat. Davis.(No answer) Get off. (still no answer) Well, I guess, I'll have to drag him off by his hair. Uh, Davis, you sure are heavy. Wow, you are heavy. Well, this reporter is tired out. Whatever." Izzy smiled  
  
"Okay,Yolei you're next." Kari called out.  
  
"Well, (blush) Yolei also had any lesson in any kind of sport. Cause, she's been working very hard in her family's convient store. Well, there she goes, she gonna do a cartwheel. Wow, this is really great, another perfecto cartwheel. Let's get the scores from our judges. 10,10 and a purrfecto 10. Well, let's get on to the back flips. Wow, I've never seen a better back flip. (It was a awsome backflip. But, not that great?) Let's get the judges opionon here. a 9.9, 9.9 and a 9.9. Wow, that puts her in first place right now." Izzy blushed again.  
  
Izzy walked and gave Yolei these really beautiful roses.  
  
"Uh, I got these for you." Izzy said.  
  
"Um, thanks alot." Yolei smiled and gave a small kiss on Izzy's cheek.  
  
"Okay, Tai-chi." Kari grinned.  
  
"Me?"   
  
"Yes, you. who else here have a weirder name then Tai."  
  
"Okay." Tai was shaking really hard.  
  
"Tai stepped on the mat and began to do a cartwheel. He smiled at someone in the audience. But, I couldn't make it out who. Oh,well. Oh, there he goes. Ouch, he fell on his bum. Okay, that didnt' turn out good. Let's just see the scores. 8.9,9.0 and a 8.9. That is really good. Fantastic scores. Well, let's just get to the next small event a back flip. Taichi stepped on the mat. and flipped alright, but, he fell ouch! on his back. Let's see the scores from the judges. 8.9,8.9 and 9.0, still a good score.Sora has stepped on the mat to help Tai up."  
  
"Are you okay?" Asked Sora.  
  
"yeah, thanks." Tai replied with a blush.  
  
"Okay, love birds. It's time for Sora's chance." Kari said.  
  
"Okay, Now, it's the last person, if Sora beats Yolei's score. she's the winner. Okay, the first is a cartwheel. perfecto. Let's see the scores from our fellow judges. 10.10 and a 10. If she keeps this up. She's the winner! Okay, here it comes. Wow, a perfect backflip. the judges. 10,9.9 and a 9.9. Sora is the winner. just 0.1 point higher than Yolei. What a shame for Yolei."  
  
"Congrats. Sora." Tai said.  
  
"Thanks." Sora blushing.  
  
Well, Sora, Yolei and Mimi stood on cardboards. Waiting to receive their medals.  
  
"Here you are. The gold medal. Congrats. Sora."   
  
"And here you are, the silver medal. Congrats, Yolei."  
  
"Last but no least, the browns medal. for you Mimi."  
  
Well, here ends another event!  
________________________________________________  
Okay, I know this is really lame. But, I can't help it. Even though I think this is lame. I hope you like it though. Well, review please!! :) 


	4. Default Chapter Title

  
************* Mini Olympics Part 3. Diving ********************  
  
Title: Mini Olympics Part3. Diving  
  
Author: Sakura  
  
A/N: Well, What do ya think about the last part. I think it was really lame. But, I couldn't really help it can I. Well, whatever. This is really close to the end.  
  
Disclamer: I don't own digimon or any of the characters. I wish I did though.  
  
I would like to specialy thank every one who are reading this right now. Well, thanks.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
"Hello, this is Tai. Is Sora home?" Tai spoke into the phone.  
  
"Hi ya Tai." a cheerful voice said.  
  
"Hi, Sora. Can you come over and um, set up my VCR?" Tai was lying.  
  
"But, why do you need me. You can always ask Izzy. He's way better at this than I am."   
  
"Yeah, but, would you still come over. We could like go to Dairy Queen."   
  
"Okay, I guess. "  
  
"Well, see you soon."  
  
"Yeah." Sora put down the phone gently.  
  
"Sora, dear. Who was that?" Asked her mother.  
  
"Um, that was Mimi, I am going to the ice cream place down the block with her okay?" Sora lied.  
  
"Yeah, that's fine."   
  
Sora shivered of the thought that her mother knew she was going out with Tai. Her mother never liked him. To say it better, she hated him.  
  
Flash Back.  
  
"Out, Taichi Kaimiya. Who do you think you are hitting on my daughter."   
  
"No, we were just studying." Tai tried to defend himself.  
  
"Yeah, right!"  
  
"No, mom. we were just studying. We were doing math."  
  
"And why were you lying on the floor?"   
  
"We were really tired." Sora tried to explain.  
  
"Yes." Tai said.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Sora's mother took Tai by his shirt and threw him out the door and demanded Sora to go to her room.  
  
Flash back ends.  
  
Sora thought it was a good descison not to tell her anything.  
  
"Bye, mom."  
  
"Have a good time dear."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Sora stepped out the door and saw a whole boque of roses on her front door step. She took out the note and read it.  
  
Dear Sora  
I hope you'll like these flowers. And would you be my girlfriend?   
  
Signed Tai.  
Sora glanced down at the beautiful flowers. Where on earth will she put these flowers. She can't put them in her room. Her mom will wonder who send her these. Well, she could always give it to Mimi. She took the flowers and went for Tai's apartment building.  
  
"Hey, Tai. I got your flowers, And the answer is yes." Sora said softly after she arrived at the Kamiya's apartment.  
  
"Uh." Tai was blushing.  
  
"I love them and thanks." Sora leaned over and kissed Tai.  
  
"Uh, you are welcome." Tai was really blushing now.  
  
"And can I keep these at your house. Remember what my mom said to you?" asked Sora  
  
"Yes."   
  
"Well, that's okay. Let's forget past and look forward to the future." Sora smiled and handed Tai the flowers.  
  
"Uh. yeah." Tai said.  
  
He dropped off the flowers in his room and headed to the ice cream parlor with Sora. They found a cute booth outside the parlor.   
  
"It's my treat." Yelled Tai.  
  
"No, since you bought the flowers. I'll buy the ice cream."  
  
"no, I insist."  
  
"Okay, only if I'll pay next time." Sora smiled and gently kissed Tai on the cheek.  
  
That was the best afternoons Sora had in a long time. She better get to sleep soon, to get ready for tomorrow's wacky events.  
  
"Sora, dear, get UP." Her mother called out.  
  
"Huh, okay." Sora felt as her eyelids weight a ton.  
  
Sora got up and got dressed. She wondered what kind of wacky event they're gonna have today.  
  
"Breakfast. Sora." Her mother called out.  
  
"Okay, coming."  
  
Sora quickly brushed her teeth and went to the kitchen.  
  
"Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmm."  
  
"It's pancakes, dear.."  
  
"I know. and it smells sooooooooooooo good." Sora commented.  
  
"I am glad you like it."   
  
Sora gobbled down four pancakes and said." I am going over to um, Kari's."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"And I won't be home for lunch."  
  
"Fine, dear."  
  
Sora stepped out. She felt the warm sunshine against her skin. She can't wait to start the events today.  
  
"Hello, is anyone home?" asked Sora after she knocked Tai's door for about like 500 times.  
  
"Oh, hi Sora." Tai finaly opened the door.  
  
"um, hi." Sora couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"what's so funny?" Asked Tai. he glanced down his pjs. and saw he was wearing pink pjs.  
  
"No, Sora. it's Kari's pjs. I just wore them because, mine was in the wash."  
Tai tried to explain.  
  
"Yeah, and Kari's pjs fit you."   
  
"fine, I adimit. it's mine. I like pink. Are you gonna blabbed to the whole world now?" Asked Tai.  
  
"Nah, anyway I think it's sorta cute." Sora smiled.  
  
"Okay, I'll change into something now. Could you wait for me outside?"   
  
"Okay."  
  
After like a million years. Tai finally finshed getting dressed. his hair was especially spikey that day.  
  
"Um, Tai. do you know what sport is today?" Asked Sora.  
  
"Soccer?"  
  
"Nope, it's diving and swimming."  
  
"So, bring your swimming stuff okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
Fast forward to later.  
  
"Hey, Kari. I am not doing this." Matt complained.  
  
"Why not, is it because of your hair?" Teased Kari.  
  
"Yes." Matt said looking ashamed.  
  
"Well, it's okay. You don't have to do it. You'll have my job. And I'll be swimming and diving and having all the fun."  
  
Mimi arrived last.   
  
"Hi, guys, I couldn't get here. Because, I couldn't find a right swim suit." Mimi said.  
  
Truly, Mimi looks great in her dark blue swim suit. But, she didn't have to take that long.  
  
"Okay, so everyone here knows how to swim right?" Matt asked.  
  
"Yup." answered 9 people.  
  
"Okay, diving first, it's very simple. Just get on the board you don't have to flip or anything. I know how difficult that is. SO, just do your best. Okay, Davis you're up first." Matt said.  
  
Davis looked as he was still asleep.   
  
"Hello, Davis? Are ya still there?" Matt asked.  
  
Davis was still here with everyone else. He was just day dreaming about what else? Kari.and on that day she looked especially cute in her swim suit.  
  
Matt slapped Davis's cheek and yelled." Wake up, dude."  
  
"Huh, I am up. I want pancakes for breakfast. mommy."   
  
Everyone there burst out laughing. But, they tried to controll them selves.  
  
"Okay, guys enough laughing. Davis you're up."  
  
"Okay, this is the first dive for Davis. I don't think he has any talent in these kind of sports. Okay, the diving board isn't really high. Oh, there he goes. Wow, I never see anyone dive flat before. ouch, that must hurt. slamming your face into the water. Well, our judges, which we invited today, Ken and wormmon. the top score will be 10 points. let's see from our judges.  
Ken,0.0, well, his evilness hasn't gone away. And wormmon, 5.5. A well deserve. That all together is 5.5. Thankyou judges." Izzy said in to the microphone.  
  
"Okay, who's next, let's see................um. Yolei." Matt called.  
  
"Well, Yolei is a first timer too. She have played in the swimming pool before. But, she have never tried to jump off a diving board. Well, let's see what she can do. Canon ball is what Yolei did. And a good one too. Let's see our scores from our judges. Ken, 10 and from wormmon, 9.6. a high score of 19.6. A good start for Yolei,now I am going to interview Yolei."   
  
"Well, Yolei, it was a good canon ball out there." Izzy said.  
  
"Yeah, it was my first time. So, I just jumped." Yolei smiled sweetly.  
  
"Thank you and good luck."   
  
"Okay, I want Kari to get to the board." Matt screamed.  
  
"Hey, speak nicer to my sister." Tai said.  
  
"Fine, whatever."  
  
"This is not Kari's first time. She had expierence with diving. As a matter of fact. she have received good comments about her diving. Okay, she's gonna do a 90 degress flip. *splash* well, that sure was a big splash. And that was a fantastic dive. Let's see the scores from our judges. Ken,10, Wormmon, 9.7. That comes to a total of 19.7. 0.1 higher than Yolei's score. Well. congrats to you. Kari."  
  
"That was a great dive, Kari." T.K. said.  
  
"Thanks. T.K."  
  
"Hey, Kari. great dive." Davis cut in.  
  
"Um, thanks I think." Kari smiled.  
  
"Okay, T.K. you're up next." Matt said quickly without even glancing up.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Let's see if you could do better than me?" Davis said with full confidence.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Well, T.K. had expierence with diving too. But, he wasn't very good at it. So, Let's see what he can do. Wow, what a great 360 degrees sommersault. He's gonna get a great result. Ken, 10, Wormmon, 9.6. He have tied up with Yolei." Izzy said.  
  
"Okay, get going. Cody. um, p-l-a-s-e." Matt yelled. " I am really getting good at this yelling thing."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Cody will do good on this sport. He will get a high score. but, let's see. Cody is going for a normal good small dive. And let's see how he goes. ouch. Cody has fell in the water. Is he okay folks? yes he is. Let's still see the results from our judges. Ken, 9.9 wormmon, 9.0, That's a total of 18.9. What a disappointment for Cody. He might still get a browns."  
  
" Are you okay on that fall?" Asked Izzy.  
  
"I am really fine. But, Ken and Wormmon was being really nice by giving me those high marks."  
  
"Well, it was nice of them. Wasn't it."  
  
"Yeah, for sure."  
  
"Get here. Sora."  
  
"Hey, Matt. don't talk to my girlfriend like that." Tai whispered.  
  
"Girlfriend?"  
  
"shhhh, I don't want the others to know yet. Okay?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Um, Sora, could you get to the diving board please?" Matt said nicely.  
  
"Uh, sure."  
  
"Sora is really good with these kind of sports. So, Let's wish her luck. Wow, a fantastic canon ball. splash went the water. I can even feel it here. Let's see the results from our judges. Ken, 10, Wormmon 9.2. Well, it was a good start."  
  
"Get here. Tai." Matt called.  
  
"Hey, don't talk to me like that."   
  
"Sorry, bad habit."  
  
"Tai, has never liked swimming or anything near it. So, I guess, he's gonna swallow his fear and do this. great. a great small dive for beginners. So, let's see the results from our judges. Ken, 9.9, Wormmon. 9.5. Still not high enough to beat Kari. Kari will get the medal if Joe doesn't beat her."  
  
"So, do you think Kari have a good chance of winning?" Izzy asked.  
  
"Well, what do you think?"  
  
"I am asking the questions around here. so answer, damn it."  
  
"Uh, yes."   
  
"Well, you think Kari have a good chance of winning." Izzy said looking calmer.  
  
"Okay, Joe. you're the last one."  
  
"Joe was good at swimming. This is probably the only sport he acturelly is sorta good at. Once, he even saved T.K. once. Okay. wow, he going to do a 360 degress flip. Wow, a great one. Let's see the results. Ken. 10, Wormmon 10. Joe is our big winner!"  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
so, what ya think. I am getting tired. Oh, if you guys review. I will write another last part. if no one reviews. Oh, well. i'll still write. 


End file.
